The Runaway
by Kawaii Plushie Fetish
Summary: [MikiXGlenn] Just when Miki's given up on Nikki, Nikki realizes he loves her. But it's too late, because Miki runs away to Arni Village with Glenn as her escort. Romance blossoms between the two young adventures seekers as Glenn's new quest unfolds. {Also
1. Chapter One

Okies....o.O I don't own Chrono Cross. Man, I wish I did. Then I would make an anime, and be filthy friggin rich. And Miki would not like that brat Nikki, who only cares about the damn island of Marbule. So instead of that....Onto teh fic-ness!

Summary: Well, Miki gets this idea to go visit her old friends Serge and Leena, but she has to sneak off after a concert in termina to do so. She would ask Nikki, but she doesn't want the love sick lead singer to come. So how can she go to Arni Village after dark without being attacked or caught? With the help of Nikki's aunt Irenes.....

Pairings....Serge X LeenaSteena X KarshMiki X some one not named Nikki...(Complete surprise! It could be Glenn, or it could be Pierre, it could be gasp MOJO! j/k, but it could be anyone or no one....) and finally, Kid X Korcha. Oh, yeah, and Riddle X that guy that died in one world and just got amnesia in the other one....Glenn's brother, whats-his-name...uhhh....ummm....well, he's not important! Miki is! Onto teh fic!

Miki sighed, her short red flared skirt swishing as she spun around during rehearsal. Her arms went up over her head and she began to sing. "How you can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core...Where I become so numb..." Suddenly, Nikki stopped her, and gestured to Mi and Yu.

"Stop hogging all the spot light, you two! This is Miki's big number!" Nikki said, smiling at Miki. She smiled back. She had stopped liking him as more than a friend a long time ago but he still would never quit. The rest of the songs in their upcoming concert were lovey dovey, and Nikki was performing them for her. Even though he knew very well she had stopped returning his feelings long before...

"Ok, again from the top!" The manager directed. Miki nodded, as did Mi and Yu.

A while later....

Miki leaned on a railing, looking out at the water rushing past the Magical Dreamers ship. The concert was to be held in Termina, for the Viper festival, and to celebrate Lady Riddel's marriage to whats-his-face, Glenn's older borther. Miki smirked as she tried to come up with a way to sneak off to visit Leena and Serge in Arni Village. But it seemed that every path would lead to sneaking off before the concert had ended. Because it would be after sunset when it did....

"Miki, are joo alright, dear?" It was Irenes, Nikki's aunt. Miki's smirk turned to a smile as she turned around to face the older merwoman.

"Yes, Irenes, I'm fine. Why?" Miki had a hunch that Nikki had sent Irenes to spy on her.

"Oh, noting. Just cheking up..." Irenes said, before diving off the deck into the sea.

"You came all the way from Marbule just to check on me?" Miki found this hard to believe, because they were near Mount Pyre, quite a distance from Marbule.

"And Nikki." Irenes nodded, swimming back and forth, her tail splashing. "And to see how the concert was coming along."

"I was just thinking." Miki said, leaning back on the railing again.

"About?"

"Maybe going to visit Serge and Leena." Miki answered in a monotone kind of voice.

"I'm sure Nikki would love that idea." Irenes replied, swimming close to the ship still.

Miki laughed. "That's just it. I don't want him to come."

"Why?" Irenes asked, interested.

"I want to visit them on my own." Miki looked up at the stars. "And to see if they want to go on another adventure. Irenes...honestly...." Miki began, starting her little confession, "I'm bored with just doing concerts all the time. I'm bored with Marbule, I'm bored with life!" She shouted the last part, and Nikki emerged from his room up above the stairs. He looked down at Miki.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, looking as if he were going to launch himself down the stairs if she said no.

Miki shook her head, and laughed a little. "I'm FINE! Just letting off some steam!" Miki teased. Nikki smiled down at her.

"Ok, just make sure to get some sleep alright?" He said sleepily, going back into his room.

"Yeah, I probably should. Good night Irenes!" Miki called down to the merwoman, before skipping off to her room.

"Poor child. I think I can help her just this once...." Irenes mused.

The next day, in Termina, just as the concert is about to end...

Miki was surprised to see Glenn waving at her as she stepped out on stage to perform her big number. She smiled and waved back a little, and nearly everyone of her fans, guys of course, cheered and hooted. She smiled, loving to see the fans so riled up about a perfomance. "This song is for all you fans out there you who are just plain bored! Here it is!" The music started, Nikki slamming on his guitar, and the girls cheered.

Miki stopped as it came to the musical interlude. She swayed to the beat.

The fans erupted into cheers as the song ended.

Miki gave a final parting wave to her fans as she exited off stage, and went to her dressing room. She closed the door behind her smiling, then turned around and screamed. Glenn was sitting on a chair in her room. "Glenn! You...jerk!" She screeched.

He smiled over to her. "Irenes said something about you wanting an escort...So I'm here."

Miki sighed gratefully. "I'll have to thank her first..."

"There was no time to tell you...Sorry, but you have to be quiet, and we have to hurry...but where are..." He was cut off by a loud door crashing noise.

Standing where Miki's door was, were Kid and Korcha. "Aye! We're here to bring ya to Arni Village to visit ma mate!" Kid exclaimed, grabbing Miki by the wrist and leading her out the back door. Miki blinked surprisedly. She had not known of the secret exit but would remember it for future escapades.....If Nikki ever forgave her for this one.

"Sorry for the rough exit, ya. My fiancee is a bit....excited." Korcha explained. Kid glared at him, and he shut up.

"Thanks a lot! I really needed this!" Miki vehemently explained. "I want to go, asap!"

"We are going, Miki." Glenn chuckled. Miki smiled at the knight. She hadn't known him very well, except for that he was another of Serge's acquaintances, and that his brother was the one recently married to the General's daughter. Glenn beamed back at her. He wondered why anyone with such a career as Miki's would want to leave....

"Well, let's go faster!" Kid yelled, dashing ahead of the rest. Korcha shouted for her to wait up, and Miki ran rather daintily after them. Glenn jogged beside Miki, wishing he had not worn his armor on this occasion.

"Kid!" It was Leena, awaiting them at the entrace of the village. Miki blinked, and stopped.

"How'd we get here so fast? We didn't even go through fossil valley yet..." Miki asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah. There's a new shortcut that bypasses the valley..." Korcha explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I should've told you...." Glenn frowned at him.

"It's inconsiderate to leave a lady in the dark..." He said chivalrously.

"Yeah! So come on you guys! Serge is waiting for you at his house, and I had to leave him alone with Harle!" Leena complained. Miki giggled and ran up to her.

"Hey, Leena." Miki said, by way of greeting her friend. Leena's eyes grew wide, as she turned around to face Miki.

"Miki!" Leena yelled hugging her. "I thought you had a concert today!"

"I did." Miki said, as Leena chocked the air out of her. "Glenn, Kid, and Korcha kidnapped me afterwards." She elaborated as Leena loosened her grip.

"Oh...."

About 3 hours later....

"Man, that was exhausting!" Korcha complained.

"Aw, shut yer trap!" Kid snapped. Miki blinked at her, surprised at how sharp she could be with her own fiance....

"You're all welcome to stay the night...There's sleeping bags in the closet." Serge said, pointing to the closet he mentioned.

"Thanks Serge, but I should head back..." Miki said, standing to leave.

"No. Stay here, there's monsters and stuff at night!" Leena protested. Glenn stood, too, and walked to Miki.

"I'll go with her." He volunteered.

"No. Neither of you zhould go anywherez. Non, it'z not a good idea, pardon es vouz." Harle chimed in.

"Well, if you insist...." Miki relented as Kid tossed her a red sleeping bag.

"Yes. We all do." Kid said, settling down in hers, also red.

"Yeah." Korcha added, as he threw a dark green one to Glenn. Glenn caught it, unrolled it, and settled down in the only unoccuppied space, next to Miki.

"Night." Serge said, clicking off the lamp as he and Leena ascended the stirs to their room.

"Good Night." Harle, Kid, Korcha, Glenn, and Miki chorused.

The next morning

Miki rubbed her eyes sleepily, and brushed her hair out of her face as she tried not to look at the bright sunlight streaming in through the blind covering the window in front of her. Glenn was already up, and sitting in a chair near the door.

"You're up." He observed, heading to the kitchen and returning to Miki holding a plate with pancakes and whipped cream on it. "Eat something." He said, handing the plate, a knife and a fork to her.

She nodded. "Did you make this?" She asked, slicing up her pancakes. Glenn shook his head.

"No. Leena did. She and Serge took the kids to the beach." By kids, Glenn meant Leena's younger siblings Serge and Leena had no children of their own, they had only been married three months. Miki nodded as she swallowed a mouthful of pancake. Leena was a good cook, and Miki knew she wouldn't taste food this good unless she went to visit Riddel or Macha again.

"When are we leaving?" Miki inquired, washing down the last of her pancakes with a glass of orange juice.

"As soon as you finish." Glenn answered, rolling up her sleeping bag and putting it in the closet along with his own.

"Oh you don't have to do that..." Miki protested. Glenn sighed.

"I know. But I want you to hurry up, Miki." Glenn replied, shaking his head.

"Fine, fine. But I want to say goodbye to everyone first." Miki stood up, and gracefully walked to the door. "At the beach?" Glenn nodded, and she went outside. Glenn shook his head again, then left after her.

At the beach.

Miki bounced down on the sand, waving to Leena as she stared out at the ocean after the kids. "Leena, I'm leaving soon!" Miki said, expecting Leena to come over and say good bye. But Leena just kept staring out at the ocean...."Leena?" Miki asked worriedly. When Leena didn't answer, Miki stood up and ran to Leena. "Leena?!" Leena snapped back, and turned to stare at Miki.

"Miki, he's gone..." Leena said quietly, as Glenn finally caught up to Miki. "Serge...The water swallowed him again..." Leena began to cry, and Miki wrapped her arms around her friend.

Miki looked up to Glenn as Leena cried. "I can't leave now...Serge just disappeared again...." Miki explained.

"No, Miki. Your ship is going to leave today. You have to go back to Termina, now." Glenn placed a hand on Miki's shoulder, and gently tried to pry Leena off Miki. Miki shrugged him off. "Come on Miki." Miki shook her head ferverantly.

"But Leena's going through something! I can't LEAVE!" The young dancer yelled at him. Glenn sighed, and grabbed Miki carefully, placing her over his shoulder. Miki meeped. "Glenn, you jerk, put me down! I'm not leaving!" She shouted just as Kid, Korcha and Harle arrived from Lizard Rock. Kid tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, I guess I'll leave ya alone then...." Kid said.

"NO! Serge is gone, and Glenn won't let me stay with Leena! You guys need to help her, because Glenn is a JERK!" Miki explained.

"I think that's the only insult she knows....." Glenn said quietly to Kid as he walked toward Lizard Rock. Miki thwapped him in the back of the head. "Owww....."

"And I'm not even wearing my gloves." Kid giggled, and Harle waved to Glenn and Miki.

"Au Revior!" Harle called in her usual french manner.

Through Fossil Valley

"Glenn you can put me down now...." Miki pointed out. Glenn shook his head.

"You're going to run off." True, Miki had been pondering that, because she knew she was faster than Glenn. She sighed.

"What if I promise not to?" She tried. He grumbled and let her down.

"Ok..." Miki gasped, and turned to run. Glenn stuck his left arm out blocking her. "I knew it."

Miki struggled to get past him, but he grabbed her around the waist. "No Glenn, it's not that..." Glenn turned around, and there, blocking the path of the dancer and the knight, was a huge dragon like creature, an over size version of the ones Viper's Army were using.


	2. Chapter Two

Okies....o.O I still don't own Chrono Cross. I still wish I did, and I would still make an anime out of it if I were to own it, but I DON'T! And that's why Miki is over Nikki, and likes to call Glenn a jerk! w00t! Chapter 2: Dragonian Princess and the Third Tear.

So far: Miki ran away to Arni Village with Kid, Korcha and Glenn. She spent the night there, and Glenn was eager to leave, so Miki went to say goodbye to Leena. Miki discovered that Serge has disappeared once again, she doesn't want to leave because Leena is so distressed, and Glenn forcefully departs with Miki. They are going through Fossil Valley when they are attacked by a dragon thing....

Chapter 2: The Dragonian Princess and the Third Tear (Forgive the stupid title...)

Miki screamed and clung to Glenn as soon as her voice returned to her throat. Glenn stepped back and drew the Einlanzer from it's scabberd. The Chrono Cross battle theme began to play, and Miki saw the dragon thing had a yellow innate color. She nodded at Glenn as she unclung herself, and Glenn charged, bringing his sword down on the beast.

"Inferno!" Miki yelled, using a special red innate element. The air around the monster grew to a sweltering temperature, and with one last swing of the Einlanzer, the dragon retreated, spreading it's wings and flying away. The Victory Theme played, and Miki collected the spoils, a shiny ember and a shiny dew. (MWAHAHAHAHAHA! UBER SPOILS!)

"Where in the world did that come from?" Miki asked incredulously.

"Mount Pyre, I would guess." Glenn answered, sheathing his sword. Miki blinked at him.

"Why, I was there yesterday!" Miki exclaimed. Glenn grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Was it following you?" He demanded. "Well?"

Miki looked down at the ground. "I...don't know." She said quietly. Glenn loosened his grip. "Why would it?" She barked back.

"I have no clue, Miki." He replied. "Are you alright?"

Miki's cheeks steadily grew red. "Uh...Glenn...you're hands..." Glenn blushed for a moment, then moved his hands. Miki exhaled deeply.

"Sorry."

At Termina, by the Magical Dreamers ship.

Miki sighed, walking behind Glenn. She was in trouble so deep, and she knew it. Nikki was going to kill her. She spotted a little white piece of parchment hanging out of Glenn's back pocket. A gust of wind blew up, sending the parchment flying into the air. Miki jumped up and caught it, clenched in her fist, just in time. She unfolded it, and began to read it.

'The third dragon tear was thought not to exist, until rare records of a dragon tear were found in Another World. The records did not match with the Dragon Tear that was destroyed a year ago. The second Dragon Tear, in Another World, was in the possesion of the Sky dragon until the dragon was put into slumber by Fate. It dissinagrated, but the second dragon tear in Home world did not, and therefore is still somewhere undisturbed by all...' Miki couldn't understand all the technical terminology, but she did get the jist of it. Another Dragon Tear was still in existence, and Glenn was looking for it. He turned around when he realized she was no longer following him.

"Miki! Give that back!" He dashed toward her, grabbing for the parchment. She blinked and held it over her head, out of his reach, due to the armor he was wearing. He jumped for it, and Miki moved her hands behind her back, stepping backwards until she bumped into a wall. Miki frowned at the situation but didn't relinquish the parchment. Glenn reached behind her, and in doing so, was kind of hugging her. She gasped as he pressed against her. "Give it back..." He demanded softly in her ear. She shook her head.

"No. I want to help you search." She almost pleaded.

"You know nothing of my mission." Glenn replied coldly, as a way of saying no.

"I don't care. I want to help." Miki continued. "And, uhhh....Glenn...." Miki blushed again.

"Give that back, Miki."

"Miki! Glenn!" It was Nikki, and he was leaning over the railing peering down at them. Glenn backed off of Miki, and she stepped away from the wall.

"Hey Nikki!" She shouted, waving up at him.

"Miki! Where were you? Yu. Mi and I were worried about you!" He repremanded her.

"I went to visit Serge and Leena!" Miki explained, racing up the stairs, tucking the parchment inside her pocket. Glenn frowned at her.

"You went with Glenn?" Miki nodded. "Ok...How are they?" Nikki asked, not mad at Miki at all.

"Well, Serge disappeared again just as I was about to leave this morning." Nikki's jaw dropped. "So Leena's depressed." Miki finished.

"Not again..." Nikki groaned.

"So I'm going with Glenn for a while." Miki said calmly, dashing into her room to pack. Glenn sighed and shook his head.

"No she's not." He said once Miki had closed the door.

"It sure looks like she is." Nikki commented.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Miki exclaimed, emerging from her room with a small bag.

'She travels...light, for a girl.' Glenn thought. "That was quick."

"Yeah. We're going to Guldove right?" Miki guessed. Glenn swallowed hard and just nodded blankly at her. She grabbed his wrist and dashed down the stairs.

"So, joo are just going too let her leave?" Irenes asked her nephew as she emerged from the other room. Nikki nodded.

"I don't really have a choice." Nikki answered as he watched Miki leave with another guy...

At The edge of Termina.

"How'd you know that I was headed for Guldove?" Glenn asked Miki as they boarded Korcha's boat.

"For starters, that's where Kid and Korcha live, and that's where the lasts two dragon tears were." Miki answered simply.

"Ya, and that's where we're gonna look for the third tear!" Kid shouted as they began to sail away.

Later that night...

Miki sighed as she looked out at the sea again. She lazily let her hand drag in the water, and shivered. Glenn glanced over at her, and slipped out of his jacket. He tossed it at Miki, who blinked as it landed on her. "What...?" She said quietly, as Kid and Korcha were asleep in the other corner of the boat.

"Put it on." He directed. Miki shook her head, and tried to hand it back. "You're cold, aren't you?"

"No, actually, I'm not." Miki lied, still holding out the jacket.

"Little liar." Miki growled at him and stood up.

"Stop bossing me around!" She shouted. The boat rocked a bit, and Miki tripped forward as Glenn laughed at her. He stopped laughing when she landed in front of him, staring up at him with her deep blue eyes, and tousled red hair. He didn't know what came over him, but he wrapped his arms around Miki's waist again, and crushed her to his chest. She gasped a bit again, then coiled her arms around his neck. "Glenn...." She whispered, before relaxing in his embrace, and finally just falling asleep.

The next morning.

"Well! Aren't you two just cozy!" Kid joked loudly, waking Miki up. She nudged Glenn, who promptly did the same. Miki meeped and crawled out of Glenn's arms.

"Ya, aren'tCHA!" Korcha added.

"I was cold last night..." Miki muttered.

"Miki..." Glenn started. Miki looked up at him.

"What?" She asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Sure, Miki. Whatever ya say...I still think ya two would make a good couple." Kid stated.

"We're approaching Guldove!" Korcha shouted as he rowed. Sure enough, Guldove was coming closer to the quartet of heroes.

"Kid, shut up...." Glenn said, glancing at the suddenly solemn Miki.

"Oooh....testy." Kid teased.

They docked at Guldove, and Kid jumped off, as did Korcha. Glenn held out his hand to help Miki off, and she smiled, accepting it. "Where to now?" Miki inquired, dropping Glenn's hand.

"Who else would know about a dragon tear?" Korcha laughed. "Lady Steena, of course!" Kid nodded, and they headed toward the center of the island.

"Ummm...Glenn?" Miki started softly. He looked up at her. "Are you alright?" She finished.

"How kind of you to worry." Glenn replied. "Don't."

"Alright...Just stop acting like you're mad at me." Miki concluded, climbing up the ladder with surprising ease.

'Well, no surprise, actually. She's a dancer.' Glenn's eyes traveled up Miki's tanned smooth legs. 'I can almost see up her skirt...' Glenn wanted to smack himself as soon as he finished that thought. 'I'm such a perv...' He thought as he followed Miki up.

"It's this way!" Kid yelled, running ahead again. Soon, they came to a large, conical temple. "Lady Steena!" Kid shouted, barging into the temple.

"Steena, isn't she the one...." Glenn started.

"Ahhh! Not you again!" Karsh expostulated at Kid.

"Ya. Me." Miki entered the temple with Glenn, and bowed. Lady Steena motioned for them to rise, and they did so.

"Karsh's girlfriend." Glenn whispered to Miki. She clasped a hand over her mouth in order to not giggle.

"Looks like you've got one yourself." Karsh observed.

"No...Miki's not...uhhhhh...I mean we're not..." Glenn stammered, blushing.

"What he said..." Miki looked down at the floor, trying to hide a matching blush.

"Enough, Karsh. I know why you have come." Steena said slowly. "Glenn, this quest will not be what you expect. You might very well lose someone close to you. I advise you to give up now, before you get hurt." Steena finished.

Glenn blinked at Steena for a moment. "I can't give up."

"I know. This quest will lead you to the whereabouts of your missing friend." By this, Steena meant Serge, of course. "Glenn, you may lose your very life, even. Do you still want to?"

"Yes." Glenn admitted quietly.

"Fine. I need to speak with Miki, so all of you, out!" Steena motioned toward the door, and everyone except Karsh and Miki left. "You too, Karsh." Steena smiled at him as he grumbled and exited.

"You want to speak to me?" Miki asked quietly, stepping forward.

Steena nodded. "Glenn, he's...naive. Miki, do you love him?" Miki stepped back a bit.

"Well, uhhh...I'm not quite sure..." She gulped. "What I mean is..."

Steena raised her hand to stop her. "It's ok. Miki, what you need to know is..." Steena began in her slow manner. "You are the most important person right now. To this quest, and, most likely, to Glenn also. Remember what I said to Glenn, and remember what I said to you. That's all." Miki nodded, and turned to leave.

"Thank you."

"Good luck."

Miki stepped out onto the walkway, putting her hand to her forehead to try and block the blinding sunlight. It hurt her eyes, because she had just been in that dim, gloomy temple.

"What'd she SAY?" Kid demanded, tapping her foot on the wood as Karsh reentered the temple.

"Nothing important." Miki lied. Her eyes readjusted to the light. She walked over to Glenn, and stepped REALLY close to him.

"Miki?"

Miki smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before grinning and skipping to the ladder. Glenn stared after her in shock.

"Miki!" Glenn ran after her. "What was that?" He called down the ladder, as Kid and Korcha laughed in the background. She just smiled up at him, and jumped the last three rungs.

At Doc's House...

"I still want to know what that was for..." Glenn wasn't really protesting when Miki snuggled up to him as they sat on the bed in the room.

"Oh, nothing." Miki said ambiguously.

"Yeah, right." Glenn replied, as he mildly wondered why she was being so affectionate towards him.

"Shut up. Or I'll kiss you." Miki dared.

"Yeah, ri---------" Glenn started, but didn't finish, as Miki placed her lips on his own. He wrapped his arms around her back, leaning forward and deepening the kiss, and laying Miki softly on her back. "Miki..." He said her name very softly as he broke the kiss, and propped himself up to look down at her. Her face paint was smudged, her hair was tousled from travel, and sprawled out everywhere, and she was smiling up at him. 'She smiles a lot....' Glenn thought, Miki's blue eyes dancing with mischeif.

Author's Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFF HANGER! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT BETWEEN THE TWO LOVEBIRDS!!!!!!!????????? AND WHY IS MIKI SO IMPORTANT???? AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THE DRAGONIAN PRINCESS? WHO IS SHE? (and no, it isn't Harle. She's the seventh moon dragon, not the guardian of the third dragon tear....That's what the princess does. She guards the third tear...)


	3. Chapter Three

Okies.....o.O Well, still wishing that I did own Chrono Cross. But, I still don't. And the pairings are the same. So there! Miki X Glenn...weird, and that's why I did it! Glenn, Nikki, Serge, Norris or Karsh??? Which ish teh hot stuff of CC? (o.O My votes go to Glenn and Karsh...) Coolest girl/ girls? There's Orlha, Miki, Steena, Kid, Harle, Leena and any other you can think of...(Meh votes go to Orlha, Kid, Miki, and Harle....)

Chapter Three: The Princess's Guard. (Now, there will be dragon interludes...SO deal!)

"Yeah, Glenn?" Miki asked, propping herself up so her nose was an inch from the blond Arcacia Dragoon's. "Something wrong?"

"No." Glenn replied, leaning down to kiss her again. Suddenly, the door opened, and Doc crashed in.

"Woah! Bad timing!" Doc said as Glenn and Miki turned to look at him. Miki sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Really bad I think."

Miki shook her head as Glenn sat beside her. "No, it was my fault. We shouldn't've been doing anything..." Miki apologized. Glenn nodded at Doc. 'Ugh! Why did that have to happen!?' Miki thought angrily.

"Should I leave you kids alone?" Doc guessed. Miki wanted to nod, and shoo him out, but she knew he had something to say, or he wouldn't've come in.

"No. What did you want to tell us?" Glenn asked, taking Miki's hand, and squeezing it slightly. She squeezed back, then sat up to look at Doc.

"Kid and Korcha said that I should tell you that the boat leaves at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. Oh, and they need to know where you guys are going." Doc finished and left.

"Where were we..." Glenn said, kissing Miki again. She kissed him back, then pulled him on top of her on the bed.

"Right about here." Miki answered.

"Oh yes..." Suddenly Harle appeared. Miki screamed and clung to Glenn.

"Pardonez moi....I have interuppted you, non?" Harle said quietly.

"No...What do you want?" Glenn said as Miki unclung.

"Grrr....so many interupptions." Miki growled in a low voice.

"Juzt tat your quezt is zo foolish. You zhould give it up." Harle replied.

"Not that again...Just go away." Miki complained.

"Fine." Harle vanished, leaving the couple alone again.

"Finally!" Glenn exclaimed.

"Yeah." Miki kissed Glenn passionately.

"Shhh...It sounds like they're about to...." Miki and Glenn heard Kid say in a very loud hushed voice.

"I know! CHA!" Korcha said, just as loud. Miki sighed and rolled over, brushing Glenn off.

"We're killing their 'mood'!"

"So?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! We know you're behind the door, and yes, you did kill the mood!" Miki and Glenn yelled simultaneously.

"Sorry!" Kid and Korcha shouted back in unison as they scampered away.

Miki laughed slightly and settled down under the covers. "Good Night Glenn." She said softly.

"Night, Miki." He kissed her cheek, the rolled over so they weren't facing each other.

The Next Day

"-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn!- Humph, good morning!" Miki said sleepily as she awoke. She rolled over and Glenn wasn't there. 'Oh, no!' Miki panicked. 'Where the -bleep- has he gone?'

"Miki? You're up?" Glenn strode into the room. Miki frowned and threw a pillow at him. He caught it, and tossed it back.

"Yeah....Jerk." She smiled and pulled the covrs over her head again.

"You didn't seem to think I was a jerk last night." He teased.

"Shut up, or I'll kiss you." She warned.

"Ooooh, a threat." Glenn goaded.

"That's it!" Miki got out from under the covers and pounced him. "I warned you." She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Oh, gawd, they're at it again!" Kid groaned from the door way. Miki smiled again and got off.

"Oh, like you guys don't do that when you think you're alone." She pouted.

"Hey Kid...." Korcha said from behind her. Kid turned around, just in time to catch the kiss.

"Ha!" Glenn burst out laughing as Kid blushed.

"Oi! Korcha, I'm gonna kick yer sorry arse so hard..." Kid shouted, drawing her dagger as Korcha ran for his life. Miki covered her laugh with her hand.

"Oh, I betCHA think this is reaaaaal funny, don'tCHA?" Korcha said, popping his head in through a window. Glenn nodded and Miki laughed again.

"KORCHA!" Kid shouted again. Korcha meeped and ran again.

"This is too funny!" Miki exclaimed, rushing outside, Glenn, right behind her. Korcha dived into the water to escape Kid.

"You'll never catch me now!" Korcha gloated to Kid.

"Oh, what he doesn't know..." Kid sighed, jumping into the water. "Well, Mel gave me some swimmin lessons! So HA!" Kid yelled back as she gracefully swam up to Korcha.

'Hmmm.....I wonder.....Since we're standing on the edge of the dock...' Miki thought mischeivously. She placed her hands on Glenn's back and pushed hard. Miki broke out laughing again as he comically fell into the cool blue sea.

"Miki!" Glenn shouted as he came up for air.

Miki turned around and began to walk off.

Somewhere far far away.....

"So, you found the princess?" A dark blue scaly dragon growled to the one beside him.

"Yes. She is in Guldove. With Princess Scala's daughter, Kid, Kid's fiance, and a human dragoon boy..." The maroon one replied.

"Good work, Maroon." A green said politely. "But how do we get to her? She has three guards...."

"We're dragons you moron!" A PINK dragon said, thwapping the Green one with her paw. (A/N Paw? Claw? o.O)

"Oh, right....." Blue said queitly.

A/N Well, that's the end of the third chapter. Now you know that Miki is indeed the Dragonain Princess. Yes, I do know what Dragonian's are supposed to look like! All will be explained in the next chapter! So, Read and Review! Ya know ya wanna.....Oh, yeah, new question is, Which location is the ENTIRE game is the best? (The Dead Sea and Chronopolis do count...And so does this, because that's where Miki will find the tear, and know that she is supposed to guard it. And just wait 'til Glenn meets her parents....Oh, boy, I'm evil.) Sorry for the short chappy, BTW, but this one is longer than the ones for most of meh other stories....Wait, that's a lie, meh .HackInfection chappys are 8 pages long each on meh comp....Oh boy.


End file.
